(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency calling system which includes a battery mounting guide which enables a battery mounted in the emergency calling system to be easily replaced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In certain European/Asian countries, an emergency calling system known as “eCall,” which is capable of providing various safety-related information necessary for emergency service through radio communication in the event of an accident, is required by law to be mounted in every vehicle.
In general, an emergency calling system (such as eCall) is constructed so as to manage a user's phone number and e-mail address together and connect the user's phone number or e-mail address to previously designated land lines, cellular phones, personal computers, or the like. When the emergency calling system gets a phone call from the contractant through the contractant's phone number, the emergency calling system automatically connects the contractant's phone with up to three previously designated places, including cellular phones, so as to inform the contractant of the emergency.
Since the emergency calling system has to maintain the state of being capable of being activated at any time for emergency preparedness, the emergency calling system is required to contain a replaceable battery.
In order to replace the battery used in a conventional emergency calling system, the emergency calling system must be removed from a vehicle and the housing of the emergency calling system must then be opened, which is very cumbersome.